Weight
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: "Look at you. You're so pathetic. You can't even hurt yourself right. You should do everyone a favor and kill yourself." It was only a harmless little prank, Rarity and Applejack had said. Only a harmless...little...prank.


**So. Have fun.**

* * *

Weight

"That'll certainly teach her," Rarity, smoothing the creases from her flawless white dress, said.

"Ha, you said it," Applejack nodded in agreement, flashing a treacherous smirk back at her partner in crime.

It had been about two days ago. Rainbow Dash had begun griping about how much she weighed and how fat she was, but if you looked at her stomach, it was sunken in. Not only that, but she barely weighed anything at all. Yet she kept on telling them how she needed to lose weight. To be honest, it was driving them absolutely insane. The solution? It was proposed about a day ago, one day after the initial incident.

"_Hey, Rares? Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Name it, darling," the purple-haired fashionista had replied._

"_I want you to make it tighter. Just around the stomach."_

The two girls had agreed that this little prank could serve as a lesson to the rainbow-headed jock. And they couldn't wait to see the glorious results that could only come with this.

"Hey, Rarity?" Applejack asked, crossing her legs.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

Rarity was taken aback by the question. Hadn't she said this before?

"Of course it is. That girl needs to be taught something about weight. And if this is the way she needs to learn, so be it," she answered. She didn't mean to sound so cold, it just came out that way.

Applejack raised her eyebrow. "Well…maybe there was a different way to – "

A knock was heard. The two girls turned their heads automatically, but couldn't see who it was. Rarity got up from her lounge chair and opened it.

Twilight Sparkle was standing in the doorway.

From behind her Rarity could see that it was raining. That probably explained why Twilight's hair and clothes were soaking wet. It made her shudder to think of all the dirt she probably had on her.

"T…Twilight…come in, come in," she told her friend, opening the door for Twilight. "You don't want to catch a cold do you?"

Twilight didn't answer.

Rarity was about to question her actions when she saw a piece of…something bundled up in Twilight's hand. An article of clothing maybe?

"Did you do this…?" Twilight asked quietly, slowly beginning to hold up the cloth.

"Twilight!"

Applejack suddenly materialized beside Rarity.

"Well, come on in now, don't be a stranger!" The farm girl was tugging on Twilight's hand, but Twilight tugged it away, almost slapping Applejack's hand off of her own.

"Wha…?"

"Did you do this?" Twilight asked again. This time she held up the piece of cloth to them. Rarity was right. It was an article of clothing. A blue t-shirt. The same blue one that she had sewed…

"Yes, I did," Rarity answered. Applejack nodded. "I made a minor adjustment."

"Oh…I'm sure you did," Twilight spat, coming into the house.

The two looked at each other. Rarity quickly closed the door and stood before her friend. Applejack followed. She made the initial move to touch her friends shoulder in a comforting manner, but that was stopped.

"Don't touch me!" Twilight shrieked, shying away from the touch as if it had burned her.

Applejack looked offended. "What's gotten into you? What happened?"

"This!" The blue shirt was thrown at Applejack's face in rage. She peeled it off her face and looked at it. If you looked incredibly closely, you could see fine stiches stretching lengthwise around the shirt. In other words, she truly saw rarity's work up close.

"Yes…what about it?" Rarity asked.

"It. Was. Stitched. Did. You. Stitch. It?"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"We wanted to teach Rainbow Dash a lesson. She's been so uptight about her weight that it's been driving us crazy. So we decided to give her a little something," Applejack explained. Two smirks between friends were exchanged, One innocent, and one menacing.

"So…you decided to stitch her shirt together?"

"Yep. Pretty clever, if I say so myself," Rarity smiled. She was pleased with her work. She couldn't see why Twilight wasn't. "How did the dear take it?"

Twilight's left eye was twitching dangerously. She smiled a kind of smile that made the two girls nervous.

"Do you want to know where I found her this morning?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Fine!"

"I found her in the bathroom…"

Applejack blinked in surprise. Rarity did the same.

"She. Wasn't. Breathing."

The two gasped. They were rendered speechless.

"What?" Applejack asked breathlessly.

"Oh, but that's not all! Her right hand was also covered in blood and saliva, and guess where it was? Her mouth. Her fucking mouth…" Twilight trailed off. Tears began leaking from her eyes.

Rarity and Applejack had a horrible feeling of foreshadowing. What started out as a harmless prank had turned into something much bigger.

"Fluttershy told me she…she had done that before. More times than you could imagine. And…she…this was too much for her," Twilight said, putting her head in her hands. "I couldn't make her breathe…she couldn't breathe. Her parents weren't home. And I couldn't…"

Applejack came over once again.

Twilight turned on her.

"Don't fucking touch me! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Applejack back up. Her vision was blurred.

"And…I…fuck…fuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCK! BREATHE YOU FUCKING BITCH. JUST…just breathe…"

Her rage was turned to the two vulnerable girls. They were standing there. They were just standing there.

"This fucking disgrace was on her. I hope you're fucking happy. You worked so hard, after all."

The words physically hurt.

Twilight walked back to the door. "She's dead you know. No one at the hospital could save her. She was too far gone."

The two could feel their hearts shatter.

"Twilight…"

"Goodbye."

She left. She left.

That was it.

Applejack picked up the piece of clothing from her feet. She held it in her hands. This little thing had caused so much trouble. She wanted it to burn…

She wanted it to die.

A primal scream came from her mouth as she tore the shirt. She wanted it to die, she wanted it todieshewantedittodieshewant edittodieshewantedittodieshe wantedittodieshewantedtodies hewantedtodieshewantedtodieS HEWANTEDTODIE.

She wanted to die.

**_End_**

**__I honestly don't know. I really don't. Well, review or not. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this.**


End file.
